


"One Day, Little brother"

by Blueeyedlistener



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

"I'm not scared of you!" Hearing the yelling, Alec jogged around the corner recognizing one of the voices over the others. Blocking his younger brother from contact with his left arm, Alec pushed him behind himself; "Can I help you three? Any business with my brother should be taken up with me, considering you're threatening a younger child than yourselves." Staring up at his older brother, Kayden was taken by surprise as he knew his brother disliked confrontation yet here he was in the middle of it.   
  
If he had to admit it, he thought it was pretty cool of his brother to do that for him. The three males laughed as they stepped closer to Alec who didn't bother to move an inch despite strongly wanting to. "Sure. We'll take care of you and then we'll get to your little sibling there, How about that?" Grinding his teeth, Alec knew he wouldn't have much of a choice; All he could find concern for was for Kayden to make it home safely. "So you think." Giving his brother a signal that would only be noticeable between the two, Alec gave Kayden a slight push as one of the males' fists collided with the side of his face knocking him down to the ground. As Kayden started to run, one of the males went to follow as the other two focused on Alec until Alec reached out and held a grip onto the male's pant leg and pulled him down to the ground giving Kayden some time to get some distance in between them.    
  
Gripping the sides of the male over him, Alec pulled him down to the side as he attempted to jump to his feet; A fist clocked him against the face again.  _That's gonna leave a mark._ Catching himself on his left arm, he felt a foot connect to his abdomen, knocking the air out of him.  _That probably will too._ Rolling over slightly, Alec managed to miss as a foot came down to stomp on his side and took the chance to find his way back to his feet. Feeling as the other male who stood back on his feet from the beginning of the fight grabbed his arm and wrap it behind his back, Alec allowed his body to give out as he fell backwards in hopes to bring the other male back down with him.   
  
He was successful, but landing on his back made Alec feel a crack that both felt good but also didn't help on the scale of pain Alec was already feeling. Rolling over, Alec pushed back onto his feet.  _I've really gotta learn how to fight better than this. I swear this is hurting me more than I should be hurting._ Seeing one of the males come running at him as the other two rose back onto their feet, Alec finally let his instinct take over as his fist finally made contact with the others' face. Stumbling, the male groaned as his two buddies focused their attention to Alec; Ducking down, he barely missed a thrown punch from one of them as the other lost his grip. 

Taking this opportunity, Alec took off into a sprint back around the corner and found a spot to hide as the three ran past, not realizing that Alec had made himself hidden. "You look rough, dude." Jumping at the voice, Alec turned to look as he was greeted by an all too familiar face. Receiving a partial glare, Kayden stared in confusion as his brother stared at him; "Wh-" Kayden found himself being interrupted as Alec grabbed his arms and glanced around at his face and arms, searching for any injuries or wounds that were obvious. "They didn't hit you, did they?"   
"No, you got there before they could."   
  
Sighing, Alec closed his eyes for a moment. "Good. The last thing I need is for you to get hurt, " Taking a moment to pause, Alec stood and reached his hand out to his sibling as he pulled Kayden to his feet. "but you  _will_ be explaining what the was about and  _why_." Stopping to stare with eyes full of surprised, Kayden realized how bad Alec's injuries looked now that he was in the sunlight; The injuries themselves weren't too bad, mostly scratches and scrapes but there was already bruises on his face appearing from the punches and not the mention the dirt covering his clothing. Gritting his teeth together, Kayden balled his hands into fists as he knew he was to blame for this.   
  
"I could have taken them!" Stopping in his tracks, Alec turned to look at his brother. "What?"   
"I could have taken them on my own, y'know! You didn't have to get involved!" Looking down at the ground, Kayden could feel his guilt eating away at him.  _Those injuries. They're all because of me. Alec hates conflict, does everything he can to avoid it and yet he dealt with it to get me out of the situation..._ Feeling as an arm wrapped around his shoulders, his glance focused onto him as Alec gave him the same classic smile he always would. "Let's focus on getting home. You can explain then. Right now, all that really matters is that you didn't get hurt."   
  
"..Alec.. I.." Hearing as his brother searched for words but couldn't find the ones he wanted, he cut him off short. If he knew his brother as well as he did, he had an idea of what was going to be said. "One day, little brother. One day."   
  



End file.
